


One and Only

by JasminechiiUwU



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, don't be in this fandom, if u came for smut, just one (1) kiss, theyre kids dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasminechiiUwU/pseuds/JasminechiiUwU
Summary: Sunghoon is a sleepyhead and Jay is trying to wake him up with waffles <3Too much fluff QwQ
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 24





	One and Only

"Sunghoonieeee, wake up sleeping beauty, I made you breakfast~" It was 6 am and Jay was sitting beside Sunghoon, attempting to wake him up. "Mnghmn" Sunghoon groaned in response "I made waffles~!" When Sunghoon's ears heard waffles, he shot up from his bed like a bean sprout and laid back again, Jay laughed at this,  
"Jay-aaaaah, why are you laughing?" Sunghoon said annoyed and half-awake, "I'm sorry Hoonie, you just look so cute" Sunghoon blushed at the comment and buried his face into his Chimmy plush, "You should wash your face Hoonie, I'll get the table ready." Jay planted a kiss on his forehead and Sunghoon who is now fully awake (and flustered) went up to wash his face.

They both sat at the dining table and ate the breakfast that Jay made, "Take a bite, Sunghoonie." Sunghoon took the first bite and, "Mmmh! This is so good!" Jay felt proud about his cooking while Sunghoon on the other hand, stuffed his mouth with waffles, jam and whipped cream. Sunghoon moaned in delight every time he took a bite and chugged water down his throat. "Slow down Sunghoon-ah, no one's chasing you." Sunghoon felt embarassed but was he to blame? He just appreciated and LOVED Jay's cooking. Jay thought this was cute and just let Sunghoon do whatever he wanted, "Ish shthere shamsthing in mur fashe?" Sunghoon said, mouth full of waffles, Jay caressed his face. Sunghoon gulped the waffles in one go, not knowing what to say, until he felt Jay's lips on his that his mind just went complete blank and returned the kiss. It was only until Jay deepened the kiss using his tongue to explore Sunghoon, on the other hand, Sunghoon was full-on just melting into the kiss until he snapped and broke the kiss, "J-jay-ah, isn't it t-too early f-for this?" while covering his face and blushing hard. "Yeah, um, you're right. I should've controlled my self" Sunghoon, who was feeling guilty, gave him a warm smile and kissed Jay's cheek. "Don't stress yourself at work Jay-ah, I'll be waiting for you.♡"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm sorry if this is short  
> Author-nim <

**Author's Note:**

> You can request at https://www.instagram.com/yeomeunji0137/  
> Call me author-nim, pls don't request for smuts QwQ <3


End file.
